History o' Devo
Add background info : "...In the late 60’s..." "...Gerald Casale and Bob Lewis came up with the idea of de-evolution..." Noise11. (2016-3-21)."Devo The Book Is On The Way". by VVN Music. "The seeds of Devo were developed in the late 60’s when Kent State University students Gerald Casale and Bob Lewis came up with the idea of de-evolution and created satirical art pieces to demonstrate their concept. Casale was also performing in a local bands where he met Mark Mothersbaugh...". : "...Devo started as a visual art idea, Art Devo. And there was an element of satire/prank in it. Then we applied it to music and got much more serious about it." - Gerald V. Casale Rock 'n' Roll Dating - interview. (2010-9-1). [http://www.rocknrolldating.com/interview/gerry-casale-%28devo%29 Gerry Casale (DEVO)] by Tim “Napalm” Stegall. : "...it was our description, y'know, of what we saw going on around us, and we lived in Akron and we'd read the papers and watch television, watch the news, and just observe life on the planet... it seemed to us that the best way to describe it wasn't really evolution but was de-evolution. : It seemed like technology was just helping lower the quality of life rather than to make life easier or better for people." - Mark Mothersbaugh YouTube. (1:53-2:24). Mark Mothersbaugh Interviewed by Dan Bailey, June 1988. Uploaded by Rev. Android. (Has accurate subtitles.) :: "...When Devo first burst onto the scene in the late seventies and early eighties the band was so polarizing that while Rolling Stone magazine labeled them "fascist", David Bowie was an early booster and Brian Eno signed on as their producer. :: Their hallmark sounds were jerky mechanical riffs, unusual time signatures and atonal jabs, but they still found a way to make it all "pop". :: They were a visually coherent outfit from their first concert on that anticipated the world of MTV by several years and became a staple of music television when the concept finally caught up to them. :: And more than any other outsider band of the era, they managed to carve out a niche inside mainstream culture, in part by poking a stick in its eye every chance they got..." - Jian Ghomeshi, radio broadcasterYouTube channel "q on cbc". "Devo on QTV". uploaded 2010-3-31. "Studio Q" host Jian Ghomeshi's introduction to interview with Gerald V. Casale and Robert "Bob 2" Casale. : "The most shocking information to us over the years is that there is less positive information, more misinformation being shared and being acted upon, until we're in the condition we're in now with the planet. -Mark (2009). : Right, if you're lucky you might have a few months here and there where you thought things were like - oh this cool, this is taking a correction - but when you step back from it over the last thirty years and you look at the actual milestones, they aren't going up." - Robert "Bob 2" Casale (2009).DailyMotion. "DEVO: ShockHound Interview" uploaded 2009-8-5 by ShockHound.com. Consecutive quotes by Mark and Bob2. See Also : YouTube. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mqtfx5_zD9Q Gerald Casale: Oral History of Devo]. uploaded by Edward Kunz. Footage shot for a 1995 Rock 'n' Roll history documentary. Further Reading : D-E-V-O by DEVO. (original title announced in 2016,) published by Rocket 88 Books in 2018. Club Devo. (2016-3-4). [http://www.clubdevo.com/news/item/6109-the-long-awaited-devo-book-is-coming The Long Awaited DEVO Book Is Coming!] by Michael/Devo-Obsesso. official authorized Devo book announcement. : Devo's Freedom Of Choice by Evie Nagy. With a foreword by Fred Armisen. (33 1/3 book series) Bloomsbury Publishing, 2015. World Cat. [http://www.worldcat.org/title/devos-freedom-of-choice/oclc/929412591 Devo's Freedom Of Choice]. (book). References External Links : devobook.net [http://devobook.net/ D-E-V-O the book by DEVO].